1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic knitting machinery and has particular application to home knitting machines which can be programmed to produce prescribed patterns on a fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated home knitting machines are now well known and are exemplified by the machines of the following Patents and applications:
U.s. pat. No. 3,885,405 -- issued May 27, 1975 PA1 French Pat. No. 2,212,830 -- Reg. July 23, 1972 PA1 Japanese Application 85853, laid open Nov. 13, 1973
Although such machines can be programmed to produce various patterns in knitted fabric, there are a variety of desirable control functions pertaining to the formation of patterned fabric which the existing machines can not be programmed to perform automatically. Furthermore, existing machines do not permit the operator to exercise a large measure of control over the knitting of the fabric after the initial programming.